Como dos gotas de sangre
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Chitose empareja a sus amigas Ayano y Kyoko; Nene empareja a sus amigas Harumi y Yuzu. Una visita a la Comiket desencadena un incidente que permitirá a ambas chicas conocerse y notarán que son como dos gotas de sangre.


Como dos gotas de sangre

Después de varios minutos de inconsciencia, Chitose despertó confundida en una habitación de paredes blancas y ventanas pequeñas. Estaba acostada sobre una cama sencilla, con solo una almohada bajo su cabeza, cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca y tenía un par de algodones en ambas fosas nasales. Su boca estaba reseca, con un desagradable sabor a sangre y su garganta se sentía pegajosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía débil, aturdida. Ahora sí la vio cerca.

Intentó sentarse pero no pudo. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido en esta ocasión? La suficiente para no poder incorporarse. Resignada a descansar, clavó la mirada en el techo. La pared era completamente blanca, impecable, lisa; las lámparas fluorescentes iluminaban la habitación sin lastimar sus ojos; un aroma característico a desinfectante inundó sus pulmones. Entonces lo supo. Estaba en una enfermería. Se quitó los dos algodones de la nariz, empapados en sangre, y los dejó sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado. Respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que se sintió mejor. Poco a poco logró sentarse a la orilla de la cama a pesar del persistente mareo. Miró la mesita y tomó un vaso lleno de agua que la esperaba. Lenta pero constante, bebió todo el contenido del mismo, lo llenó de nuevo con la jarra que estaba a un lado y siguió bebiendo. Le urgía deshacerse de tan desagradable sensación en su boca. Suspiró.

Lo último que recordaba era a si misma andando por los pasillos de la _Comiket_ de verano. Desde aquella ocasión en que Kyoko la invitó al mercado de comic amateur más importante del mundo, se volvió una asistente habitual. Durante todo un año se dedicaba a ahorrar su dinero para gastarlo en tan importante ocasión, específicamente en el día dedicado a los _doujinshi_ de temática _yuri_. Por supuesto, Chitose sabía que la compra de aquellos libros era un riesgo tanto para ella como para las artistas; una simple hojeada podía terminar en una terrible hemorragia que dañaría tan preciados trabajos y arriesgaría la vida de la joven con gafas. Tenía que reunir una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no fantasear en los pasillos del evento, algo difícil pero vital.

Finalmente llegó el día. Kyoko la invitó de nuevo a la _Comiket_ y ella aceptó con gusto, mismo que se multiplicó al doble cuando supo que también estaría Ayano. No solo conseguirá nuevo material de referencia, también le acompañaría su mejor amiga y, más importante, podría aprovechar sus compras inmediatamente. Aquella ocasión no podría ser más perfecta. Pero aquello fue causa de su incidente. Entre las mesas de las expositoras, un libro llamó su atención. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas, la frente bañada en finas gotas de sudor, unas piernas temblorosas y las venas de la nariz a punto de explotar. En la portada había dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelimorada, ambas con vestido de novia; los trazos eran de lo más fino que nunca había visto, el coloreado de lo más preciso y detallado. Algo en lo profundo de su cabeza le gritó que lo comprara sin verlo, que su vida correría peligro si miraba la primera página. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Apretó los ojos mientras pasaba a la primera página del _doujin_ y los abrió poco a poco. Para su sorpresa, el folio también estaba coloreado con la misma maestría que la portada. En ese momento sintió como la vida le abandonaba. Ante sus ojos, las dos chicas iniciaban su historia con un beso ante el altar. Cerró de golpe el libro y alcanzó a dejarlo en la mesa de su autora antes de caer inerte al suelo, dejando una estela de sangre proveniente de su nariz. Quiso decir "lo compro", pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido. Sin saberlo, detrás de ella se había desplomado otra chica en circunstancias similares.

* * *

Después de muchos minutos de inconsciencia, Nene despertó aturdida en una habitación de blancas paredes y pequeñas ventanas. Estaba acostada sobre una cama sencilla, cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca, con solo una almohada bajo su cabeza y tenía un par de algodones en ambas fosas nasales. Su boca estaba reseca, con un desagradable sabor a sangre y su garganta se sentía pegajosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía débil, confundida. Si bien ya había sufrido hemorragias nasales, ninguna había sido como aquella.

Ni siquiera intentó sentarse. ¿En verdad perdió tanta sangre por una hemorragia nasal? Nunca pensó que sería posible quedar tan débil por eso. Se resignó a descansar, de cara al techo pero con los ojos cerrados. Sobre la blanca y limpia pared brotaban unas lámparas fluorescentes que iluminaban la habitación, misma que se cubría con un aroma a desinfectante. Ya sabía dónde estaba: en una enfermería. Con la mano temblorosa se quitó los dos algodones de la nariz y los dejó sobre la mesita de al lado. Aun se encontraban empapados de sangre. Pudo respirar mejor sin la obstrucción, lo que ayudó a una mejora en su condición. Despacio, midiendo sus movimientos, logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama a pesar del constante mareo. Tomó un vaso lleno de agua que le esperaba sobre la mesa y lo bebió con gusto. Suspiró aliviada antes de llenarlo otra vez con la jarra que estaba a un lado y siguió bebiendo. No soportaba la desagradable sensación de la sangre seca en su boca.

Hasta donde podía recordar, ella caminaba entre los pasillos de la _Comiket_ de verano. Era la primera ocasión que visitaba ese evento. Yuzu había acordado ir con Harumi al mercado de comic amateur más importante del mundo y la invitó para que la excursión fuera más divertida. Durante las dos semanas que faltaban para el evento se dedicó a ahorrar todo el dinero posible para gastarlo, aunque no estaba segura si realmente encontraría algo de su interés. Para su alegría, investigó el programa por internet, dándose cuenta de que su visita coincidía con el día dedicado a los _doujinshi_ de temática _yuri_. Nene nunca imaginó que la compra de aquellos libros pondría en riesgo tanto su vida como las mercancías de los artistas amateurs. Una simple hojeada requeriría hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportar los constantes estímulos que su mente recibiría, por un lado los _doujin_ , por el otro la amistad tan expresiva de Harumi y Yuzu.

Al fin llegó el tan ansiado día. Desde muy temprano se alistó para reunirse con Yuzu en la estación de tren, pues debían ir de una esquina a otra de Tokio. Su entusiasmo aumentó cuando vio que no solo acompañaría a sus adoradas _senpai_ , sino que también estaba presente el resto de sus amigas, incluidas Matsuri y, sorprendentemente, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Aihara Mei. Sí, estaban todas las amigas que hizo gracias a Yuzu y la situación no podía ser mejor. Hasta que encontró ese libro. Entre la marea de tinta y papel, un _doujin_ llamó su atención. Lo tomó con delicadeza y curiosidad, pues en la portada había dos chicas, una rubia y otra con el cabello color ciruela, ambas en traje de baño. Nene quedó hipnotizada por aquel trazo tan fino, un coloreado detallado y pulcro. Algo en lo más recóndito de su cabeza le gritó una advertencia desesperada: su vida correría peligro si abría el libro y miraba la primera página. Sin embargo, aquella idea le pareció ridícula. ¿Qué tan peligroso podría ser un simple _manga_ amateur? Inocentemente lo abrió de par en par y quedó asombrada. La página mostraba a todo color un beso entre las dos chicas de la portada, con el atardecer al fondo. En ese momento sintió como brotaba un chorro de sangre de su nariz, más agresivo que de costumbre. Alcanzó a dar vuelta antes de manchar el resto de la mesa y regresar el _doujin_ a su autora antes de caer inerte al suelo. Sin saberlo, detrás de ella se había desplomado otra chica en circunstancias similares.

* * *

Chitose no había notado la presencia de Nene. Por su parte, Nene tampoco había notado la compañía de Chitose. Ambas estaban de espaldas, ajenas a la presencia de la otra. Tras varios vasos servidos, terminaron con el contenido de sus respectivas jarras y el desagradable sabor a sangre desapareció de sus bocas. Querían abandonar la enfermería y volver con sus amigas, pero sus cuerpos aún no se recuperaban de la riesgosa pérdida de sangre. Seguramente aquellas irían a buscarlas después, mientras tanto sería mejor descansar para recuperar fuerzas y si la enfermera a cargo les ofrecía algo de comer, mucho mejor. Su única preocupación se limitaría a la mercancía que pudieron haber dañado por convertirse en rociadoras de sangre.

Chitose se recostó, ajustó sus lentes para evitar otro accidente y fijó la mirada en el techo. Nene se dejó caer sobre la almohada, mirando el techo y evitando pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ambas estaban consternadas por la experiencia reciente, era la primera vez que una hemorragia nasal les mandaba a la enfermería. Chitose giró a la izquierda, Nene lo hizo a la derecha y sus ojos se encontraron. Se sorprendieron al notar su compañía. Pestañearon al mismo tiempo y, creyendo que una había molestado a la otra, se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí —hablaron a una voz. Volvieron a pestañear y ambas rieron tímidamente por la coincidencia.

—Entonces, ¿no hice nada que te molestara? —dijo Chitose sentándose en el borde de su cama.

—Para nada. Creí que yo te había incomodado —respondió Nene mientras se levantaba con sumo cuidado—. Luces algo pálida… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Estoy bien, solo fue una hemorragia nasal pero estoy acostumbrada —contestó con una expresión tranquila la joven de secundaria—. Pero… tú también luces algo pálida.

—Me ocurrió lo mismo —dijo Nene sorprendida—, pero nunca antes había sido tan grave como para mandarme a una enfermería… fue extraño, mi nariz simplemente explotó.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras —sonrió Chitose. Vaya que tenía experiencia con incidentes similares—, las primeras veces da un poco de miedo.

—¿Esto te pasa seguido?

—Podría decirse —respondió con algo de pena. Miró bien a su compañera de habitación. No podía adivinar su edad, pero estaba segura de que aquella era mayor por un par de años—. Me llamo Ikeda Chitose, mucho gusto.

—Ah, sí. Es un gusto conocerte —por su parte, Nene prestó atención a la chica en la cama vecina. Con dificultad atinaría en su edad, pero aquella debía ser unos cuantos años menor—. Soy Nomura Nene. Primer año de preparatoria en la Academia Aihara.

—¿La Academia Aihara? —los ojos de Chitose resplandecieron bajo sus lentes. Había escuchado rumores acerca del prestigioso instituto femenil Aihara, escuela a la que asistían las hijas de las familias más adineradas, influyentes y tradicionalistas del país, también se decía de una _gyaru_ que puso de cabeza al instituto con su llegada y que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (nieta del director) era sumamente popular debido a su belleza—. ¿Esos rumores son ciertos?

—Sí. De hecho la presidenta es hermanastra de Yuzu- _senpai_ , la amiga que me invitó a venir.

—Asombroso. Debe ser un lugar muy interesante —aunque también le pareció un lugar muy estricto—. Yo estudio segundo año en la secundaria Nanamori de Takaoka.

—¿Dijiste secundaria Nanamori de Takaoka? —Nene parpadeó un par de veces, pensó un momento el nombre que acababa de escuchar. Estaba segura de haber oído rumores acerca de una secundaria femenil en Takaoka donde una maestra un poco loca daba clases y cuyos experimentos solían explotar. También se decía que la presidenta de su consejo estudiantil era bastante amable y nadie podía escuchar su voz. Pero el último rumor en llegar a Nene fue acerca de una de las autoras presentes en la _Comiket_ , pues se decía que era estudiante de Nanamori—. ¿Y tú la conoces?

—Sí. Se hace llamar Ramuko-san y somos compañeras de clase.

—¿Ramuko-san? ¡Pasamos por su mesa! Qué lugar tan increíble debe ser Nanamori —dijo Nene, aunque la idea de los inventos explosivos le dio miedo.

El silencio volvió a dominar en la enfermería. Nene miró a Chitose. Había una duda en su mente que no le dejaba en paz y esa chica de secundaría la provocó. A pesar de su corta edad, parecía tener una amplia experiencia en sangrados nasales explosivos. Le daba pena preguntar la causa de su hemorragia y aún más vergüenza significaba mostrarse inexperta en el asunto, después de todo, ella era mayor.

—Disculpa pero… —¡qué más daba! Si lo sabían sus amistades más cercanas, no importaba que esa amable niña de lentes se enterara—, ¿es normal? Tú sabes… sufrir hemorragias por… ver ciertas cosas.

Chitose le dirigió una mirada a Nene. Estaba segura de entender su pregunta. Nunca había pensado si aquello era normal o no, desde primer grado le había pasado y, a decir verdad, buscar casos similares no fue de sus prioridades. Además, su hermana Chizuru experimentaba algo similar, solo que en vez de sangrar, babeaba.

—No lo había pensado… hasta ahora eres la primera que conozco con este problema —sonrió una vez más. A su manera, era agradable encontrar a alguien con sus mismos "defectos"—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Nene tomó los tapones de algodón, por si hacían falta, y le contó lo último que recordaba antes de convertirse en una fuente de sangre. Para estar iguales, Chitose le platicó sobre lo que pudo acordarse hasta antes de volverse una regadera de sangre. Habiendo terminado ambas su relato guardaron silencio de nuevo; ninguna podía creerlo, la chica que estaba a su lado sufría de su misma condición: emparejaba a sus amigas.

—¿Cómo se llama tu OTP? —preguntó Nene de pronto.

—¿Mi qué? —el término desconcertó a Chitose; recordaba a Kyoko decirlo alguna vez pero no recordaba su significado.

—OTP: _One True Pairing_ , tu pareja favorita —explicó Nene con gran entusiasmo; al fin había encontrado a alguien con una manía similar a la suya.

—No sabía que debía tener nombre —respondió inocentemente.

—¡Claro que debe tenerlo! Toda pareja o _shippeo_ debe tener nombre. La mía es HaruYuzu —dijo con gran orgullo—. Solo debes juntar sus nombres para formar una palabra. En mi caso, ellas se llaman Harumi y Yuzu, HaruYuzu, es fácil. Solo debes poner en primer lugar a la más activa.

—¿A la más activa? —pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Cómo repartir los roles? Ayano era sin duda más madura, responsable y atenta, pero no era sincera con sus sentimientos. Kyoko era lo contrario: infantil, espontanea, desobligada cuando algo no le interesaba. Sin embargo, siempre le pareció que la rubia tomaría la delantera para los momentos más subidos de tono—. Kyoko y Ayano… creo que… ¿qué tal KyoAya?

—¡Genial! Eso suena muy bien —aplaudió la mayor.

Y mientras las dos chicas platicaban sobre su mayor afición, cuatro chicas caminaban por el pasillo con destino a la enfermería. Dos de ellas eran rubias, aunque una gracias a su cabello teñido; otra tenía los cabellos morados y la cuarta de color ciruela. Dos eran estudiantes de secundaria, las otras dos de preparatoria. Una iba con _cosplay_ de Rivalun, otra cargaba varios _doujins_ de _Las hermanas Momoiro_. Esta última hojeaba con gran admiración un libro de _Majokko Mirakurun_.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿en verdad tu eres la autora? —exclamó Yuzu con todas sus fuerzas. De todo lo que encontró en la _Comiket_ , lo más impresionante fue la (muy) joven _mangaka_ Toshino Kyoko, mejor conocida como Ramuko-san.

—Así es, el guion y los dibujos son míos pero mis amigas siempre me ayudan a completar el libro, ya sabes: entintados, fondos, limpiezas.

—Que detalles, toda una profesional. ¡Debo enseñarle esto a Mei!

—El trabajo de Toshino Kyoko es bueno pero esto va a elevar su ego por las nubes —murmuró Ayano a modo de queja. Centró la mirada en la joven de preparatoria y pensó: "¿así se verá Toshino Kyoko en unos años?".

—Así es Yuzucchi de expresiva. Además, no todos los días nos encontramos con una joven _mangaka_ —le respondió Harumi. Observó a la joven de secundaría y pensó: "¿Yuzucchi fue como ella hace unos años?".

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta; aunque estuviera cerrada había dos cosas que escapaban de la habitación: el característico aroma a desinfectante de las enfermerías y un par de voces alegres. No hacía falta preocuparse por nada, tanto Chitose como Nene estaban fuera de cualquier peligro mortal y, a juzgar por la animada charla, ya se sentían mejor. Yuzu abrió la puerta y Kyoko entró de un salto a la enfermería. En cuanto escucharon girar el picaporte, Chitose y Nene voltearon a ver quién entraba. Las consecuencias fueron fatales.

Quizá motivada por su nueva amiga o a causa de una indebida oxigenación en el cerebro, la visión de Chitose se distorsionó y vio en Yuzu una versión crecida de Kyoko. Sus lentes se cayeron y comenzó a fantasear. En su imaginación, Kyoko era una estudiante de preparatoria que se acercaba a Ayano mientras ella regresaba a casa. Sin decirle nada, la tomó del brazo y le arrinconó en una pared, impidiendo su escape. "Por favor, Toshino Kyoko… aquí podrían vernos" decía la menor muerta de la pena. La rubia tomó la barbilla de Ayano con delicadeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. "¿Llamándome por mi nombre? Ya te dije que soy tu _senpai_ " dijo la Kyoko imaginaria con suma malicia, "pero tienes razón. Deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo" susurró al oído de Ayano.

Posiblemente la influencia de su nueva amiga o la falta de sangre en el cuerpo alteraron la percepción de Nene, pues vio en Kyoko una versión infantil de Yuzu. Sus coletas se erizaron y comenzó a fantasear. En su imaginación, Yuzu era una estudiante de secundaria que esperaba pacientemente a la salida de la Academia Aihara. Estaba distraída jugando con su celular cuando Harumi se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. "¡Harumin- _senpai_! ¡Me asustó!" renegó la pequeña Yuzu dejándose envolver por los brazos de la mayor. "Yuzucchi, ya te dije que no hace falta tanta formalidad" le reprendió Harumi mientras caminaban juntas por la calle. "¿A dónde iremos hoy?" preguntó la pequeña Yuzu. "Tengo pensado un lugar muy… especial" respondió Harumi con una sutil malicia.

El silbido de dos teteras hirviendo se escuchó en la enfermería, el único problema era que no había semejantes trastos en el lugar. Dos inusuales estallidos se escucharon y las narices de Chitose y Nene se volvieron un par de aterradores manantiales de sangre. Las cuatro testigos del perturbador suceso quedaron paralizadas por el miedo y comenzaron a gritar en busca de ayuda. Kyoko y Yuzu salieron despavoridas por la puerta llamando a la enfermera o a algún paramédico, mientras Ayano y Harumi tratarían de contener las hemorragias. Y con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad en los labios, Chitose y Nene dijeron a una sola voz:

—No me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

 _¡Hola!  
Otro One shot que al fin vio la luz de la publicación.  
La verdad no estoy seguro de por qué se me ocurrió este fic. Eso sí, la idea vino después del final de Citrus. ¿Y por qué un fanfic de ellas dos? ¡Porque son iguales! Chitose y Nene son la encarnación del fandom, todos nosotros que shippeamos a nuestros personajes favoritos... aunque claro, ambas lo hacen de maneras... algo extremas: Chitose se desangra con cada fantasía y Nene se deprime si no tiene su dosis de HaruYuzu. Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo tanto sobre Chitose y la primera vez que escribo algo de Citrus.  
Por cierto, el titulo está basado en el dicho "son como dos gotas de agua", solo que ella son "como dos gotas de sangre" por razones obvias.  
_

 _Creo que es todo..._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
